Cursed Lullaby
by snowflakesandgriffenfeathers
Summary: Gale is the daughter of Gaston and Morgana La Fey but only knows of her father. Having grown up with no knowledge of her magical roots only the basic understanding that her mother was truly evil, she is in for a whirl wind of trouble when she is selected along with Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos to go to Auridon. Rated T for foul teen language at times. Review people.
1. Chapter 1

_Three of the chapters bugged out so I apologize for the inconvenience. I fixed it as fast as I could. Enjoy your six new chapters my lovelies_

"Shoulders up! Back straight! More force!" Gaston commands eyes narrow tone harsh. He pauses to push some greying strands of black hair from his face. Gale simply obeys. Her face may be impassive but deep within she feels a pang of sorrow that she can't live up to her father's expectations.

Gale is a lithe 15 year old girl with an attitude from hell and muscles to back it up. Each time she throws a punch or kick at the large black bag hanging from the ceiling her deep crimson hair sways in its ponytail. Each movement practiced and calculated as she assaults the bag. As usual though it's never good enough for Gaston and he begins to grumble to himself and storms out of her room.

Gale tries to shrug off his disappointment as heavy black boots pound the dark wood floor in the direction of the kitchen releasing her pain into attacking the bag until her muscles are numb. Not knowing what else to do she walks the short distance from the punching bag to the window taking note of the sun rising in the distance. The sun is only now starting to rise? When did father wake me up at this time? She slides the glass open and climbs out into the weeds that surround her father's cabin.

This has become somewhat routine for her. Train, disappointment, fight, repeat. Each day she tried to impress her father and each day she failed. Maybe it would be different if mom was still alive. If she stayed would he appreciate me? Ugg who am I kidding? She would probably be the same way towards me.

She runs along the three mile dirt trail that leads to town enjoying the morning sun on her skin. Shortly after entering town she smiles seeing a familiar face. Jay is always a good fight. Maybe he will provide some good sport for the day. They're already together. That's abnormal.

Jay notices her approaching and much to her dismay (though she refuses to show it) his face contorts into a scowl. Mal, Evie and Carlos are with him and they each take a defencive stance. Her grin turns to a devilish smirk as she stops a few feet away from Jay trying to bask in the trace amounts of fear in their eyes.

"Oh come on now. Is that how you greet a friend?" Gale says mock pouting. Who am I kidding? I don't have friends. I'm the daughter of Gaston. Friendship is beneath me.

"You are not our friend. You just like picking fights." Mal says her tone sharp with annoyance.

"Your right. True villains don't need friends. Who wants to go first today?" Gale says in a vicious tone expertly masking her sorrow. Pain is weakness. Jay steps in front of his friends ready to defend them as best he can.

"Jay. Are you always such a marder? I wonder how Jafar would react to seeing you throw yourself at danger for someone else." Gale taunts earning a punch to her left shoulder by an infuriated Jay. She smirks seeing the red glow in his eyes. Gale throws two quick punches the first, as was anticipated, missed but the second hits its mark hitting him square in the gut. Jay's hand flies fast grabbing her wrist with one hand and using the other to get in two more good hits. Gale kicks him in the side forcing him to release her hand, however before they can continue their little fight they notice they are not alone.

"Hi mom." Mal says almost shyly but they all know better. Shyness is weakness. All emotions are weakness. The best villains are cold and heartless and that's what each and every teen on the isle wanted to be.

Gale and Jay back away from each other looking at Maleficent like the other teens. Inwardly Jay is grateful the fight ended. Why does she always have to pick fights?

"Quit your useless squabble. You five are going to a new school in a lovely little place called Auridon and you all are going to do me a favor. We will talk about that in the house though. Come come. No time to waste." Maleficent says in a sing song tone.

The teens all reacted in similarly trying to run as fast as they could away from Maleficent though none of them successfully got away. Gale glared at Maleficent thoroughly enraged and prepared to break the one rule the isle actually had; Never attack one of the main four.

Even though they were not the strongest or the most wicked on the island they had something far more important called backup. Jafar, Cruella, Madame Grimhilde (more commonly known as the evil queen), and Maleficent all fight in the defence of their shared power even if they continually try to plot and scheme ways to overthrow the other three.

Maleficent's goons drag the five teens to the mansion shared by the main four up the stairs into the living room before silently taking their leave. Gale looks around the room seeing the organized disaster encompassing the space. Each of the four seemingly claimed a different part of the room with Maleficent having claimed a raised portion of the room on which her throne like chair sits. Of course she sits there. She thinks she is the most evil of them all. My mom would whoop her ass if she were still alive.

"Now kiddies I need you five to find the fairy godmother's wand steal it and bring it back here to me. With the wand and my staff I will be able to bend the forces of good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!" The three adult villains shout in unison.

"Our will. Our will. Whatever. Now what do you say?" Maleficent says mostly looking at Mal with minimal eye contact with the other teens.

"Who says I'm gonna take orders from you?" Gale says gruffly.

"I say." Gaston announces stepping out of one of the corners of the room. At his appearance Gale suddenly straightens and loses all her defiance.

"Yes sir." Gale replies body stiff as a board.

"Wonderful and the rest of the children?" Maleficent says looking to the others. Jay throws a confused glance to his friends at the sudden shift in Gales demeanor. They silently agree to talk with her about it later but she didn't notice. She didn't move an inch staring straight in front of her.

"We'll go mother. Won't we guys?" Mal says calmly.

"Then go get packed. You all leave tomorrow morning." Maleficent says cheerily.

"You to Gale. Get to it. I want you out of the house by noon."

"Yes sir." Gale turns on heel and runs out of the house to her own home weary of the prospect of leaving. Father won't be happy I get to leave before he does…

Jay watches Gale leave bewildered at her utter obedience. Our parents wish we were like that I'm sure. They would love that kind of power over us. I won't let that happen. We're our own people and we'll be more evil than our parents. Jay continues to pay full attention to his thoughts as his father calls him and he stays that way emptying his pockets. He pulls out a old silver lamp and his father's eyes light up hoping for there to be a genie inside and rubbing it insanely.

"Dad I already tried it." Jay says slightly embarrassed that his dad was behaving in such a way. Jafar glares at his son as if he just committed sacrilege by bringing him a lamp without a genie. Genie that word causes something to move within the teen, perhaps untapped potential or maybe a programed hatred either way Jay didn't like it. Jafar dismisses his son to get packed for the trip a short while later and being that Jay doesn't own much he finds himself wandering the island for one last time before he leaves. It's only five. I have time to get back before nightfall.He decides to confront Gale on her submissive behavior around her father and heads to her house.

Arriving at the cabin he walks in quietly and is surprised to see the main room only populated by beer cans and clear glass bottles. The space has a vacant feel to it as it only contains a chair and a small table. Most remarkable about the space is that the chair and table are both made of some sort of antlers. Guess Gaston wasn't joking. Jay looks around seeing a small kitchen to the left of the front door. Dark granite countertops? They fit in with the dark oak flooring but how the hell did he get ahold of them? Finding himself curious if there was anything to steal he cautiously opens the black fridge only to be disappointed. Only alcohol? Damn I was hoping for something better. Upon further inspection Jay discovers that the only cabinets with any food have glass doors and are locked with several small locks each.

Cutting his losses he heads in the direction of the hallway hoping that's where the bedrooms are. He freezes in his tracks when he hears irritated mumbling. After a few moments he realizes the mumbler isn't moving so he approaches the first door. Peering in it takes all of his will not to laugh. Gaston is able to be seen sleeping sucking his thumb, hanging halfway off the bed wearing nothing but boxers with Queen Bells face on them. Jay briefly takes in the surplus of antlers in the room as well as more bottles and cans.

He exits the room and continues down the hall and nears the second door. He stops hearing grunts and the soft thumps of something hitting a burlap sack stuffed with sand. He looks in to see that the "something" is Gale in a black halter top and grey skinny jeans. He notices that this room has no bed but it does have a small dresser in the open closet. Is this her room? And I thought I had little. At least I get to sleep in a bed. He takes a closer look at Gale temporarily becoming distracted with her curves however he snaps out of it when he notices a nasty cut on her left bicep and angry bruises littering the rest of her skin. How'd she get those? No one ever lands a hit on Gale. Should I get help? Was I seriously checking her out? He decides to report back to his friends as to what he's seen and exits the house without her ever knowing.

~At the house~

"So let me get this straight you snuck into Gale's house and saw her in halter top? Jay I think you may have lost your mind." Mal says dropping her bag with those of the others in the corner of the room by the door.

"It was weird but it was real. I swear." Jay says defensively. Why don't they believe me? I never lie to these guys.

"Jay in what universe does Gale wear halter tops?" Evie asks playing with her hair trying to not laugh.

"I swear! I'm telling the truth." Jay almost shrieks.

"Jay have you EVER been able to bruise her? No. No you haven't." Mal says in a tone cool as ice. Jay bristles aggressively.

"What does it matter? It's not like we're friends with her." Carlos says laying on the floor staring at the ceiling ending the fight before it starts. I wish she was though.

"Ya." Jay says pausing to think for a moment, "Your right. It doesn't matter." He smiles and they carry on their night. Jay lets go of what he saw deciding his friends were right. These are the people I need to protect. Not her.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning the teens all get into the limo in silence. Jay and Carlos are the first to notice a large amount of candy displayed for them which sends four of the five of them to grab at least something. Gale just looks at it and proceeds to stare outside having taken the window seat from Mal. She tunes out the others and tries not to think of the night before determined not to show signs of weakness. She drums her fingers on her lap but seconds after starting the four to her left begin to scream. She is still unfocused on their screams as she still stares out the window noticing the end of the road. Excellent plan, Gale muses, kill off some villain kids to teach the islanders not to mess with the King. Gale is silent as she prepares for the car to fall.

The car never fell however. Just as they were about to fall a golden bridge appeared. Suddenly Gale doubles over in pain her head feeling as if it is going to burst. What the hell is going on? I never get headaches. She breathes deeply trying not to draw too much attention to herself but much to her dismay she feels four pairs of eyes burning into her trying to figure out why she's in pain.

"Stop. Staring… NOW!" Gale says her headache passing. The others look away quickly and proceed to squabble about a remote but she just tunes it out.

"I'm free… Now it's time to make them pay…"

She looks around for the source of the disembodied voice but sees nothing that even indicates the others heard it. That was odd. How did they not here that? She stares out the window watching as they approach the main land. She remains in this quiet observation until, about an hour later, the car stops. The teens are in a hurry to exit the car but the boys fight over a towel. They are such children.

"Cut it out!" Gale chides irritated and without warning they fly apart landing on the ground several feet away from each other staring at the sky. The girls stare at her, a mixture of fear and wonder painted across their faces. She shakes her head as two teens and a woman approaches them. All of a sudden Gale is no longer in control of herself.

"Let's cut this short. Which of you three maggots can take me to my room?" Her tone is full of razors and her mouth up turns into a smug smirk. Whats going on? I didn't want to say that. I didn't want to say anything.

A fourth person steps out from behind the woman and nods to Gale in a highly docile manner. The boy then turns and walks to the building. Gale follows warring internally

"Once we're in your room I can plot a spell to end this school and all the wretched people in it." says the voice from earlier.

"Good idea but there's one little problem. You need to GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"This is my body now girl. I made you with one purpose; so that I may have a new life."

"Made me…? Wouldn't that make you my..."

"Yes I gave you life but never call me 'mother' my name is Morgana child."

Gale follows the boy down the twisting halls until they arrive at a door.

"This is your room miss. You will have to share this with the other two new students." His voice is shaky and the second she nods in understanding he runs top speed down the halls and out of sight.

Morgan takes this moment to sit on the bed closest bed however her depth perception is off and she falls to the floor. The impact is enough to break Morgana's concentration open the way for Gale to regain control.

"This. Is. My. Body."Gale shouts in her head. Blocking her mind off like she had heard someone talk about one time she suppresses Morgana as best she can. Gale sets her bag on the bed she was next to and lays on the floor determined to get some rest.

~with the others~

The four friends congregate in the boy's room. Mal and Evie sit on one bed and Carlos lounges on the other. Jay stands constantly shifting his weight contemplating.

"Okay I'm just gonna say whats on everyones mind. How did she do that?" Carlos says his relaxed posture covering up his worry.

"Gaston doesn't have a magic bone in his body so it would have to be because her mother… but that opens up another question…" Jay says.

"Who is her mother?" Mal says picking up where she left off.

"No one knows. Gaston never spoke about it." Evie says, "But there weren't that many women on the Isle that had magic… Right?"

"There were plenty and that's the problem. Some were more powerful than my mom. Depending on her mother we may have a real problem. Coming out of the barrier unlocked her abilities. We have to be careful." Male says frowning

"If it unlocked her abilities what about you three?" Carlos asks with childlike curiosity.

"Mal is probably going to show abilities first. After that Jay and I'll probably be the last to exhibit magical talent."

~later~

Mal and Evie walk into their room for the first time and find Gale sleeping on the floor. They look at eachother confused silently searching for the reason she isn't in a bed. Simultaneously they shrug and cautiously approach the sleeping teen.

"Gale. We know where the wand is." Mal says, a calm tone covering up her nervousness at being around a teen so prone to violent outbursts.

Gale sits up eyes wide open as if she wasn't even sleeping in the first place. The sooner we get the wand the sooner I can get rid of the pest in my skull. Besides…. getting the wand will make father happy. Maybe he will be proud of me for once. Gale thinks to herself and follows the other girls out of the room. Soon enough they all meet up outside the museum.

"How are we going to get in?" Carlos asks breaking the silence. Most of the assembled teens freeze at the realization they have no idea as to how to get inside. Gale merely pauses for a moment before walking off raising her right hand and beckoning the others to follow.

"Follow me." Gale says coldly and leads them to the amazingly under guarded back door. They peer through the glass and notice a guard.

"What do we do about him? Or the other guards?" Evie asks quietly.

The guard moves to turn toward the door and they duck instantly, not wanting to be caught and suffer their parents' wrath. When he has turned away Gale stands up and looks at him intently before whispering "sleep" and he falls on the floor. After a small power struggle for remained controll she makes sure to again concentrate on Morgana's confinement not really wanting to deal with another episode.

"Dude he's dead!" Carlos' mortified shriek breaks through her mental dilemma bringing her back to the present.

"Not dead just sleeping. Can't have him awake to catch us and send us back to the isle empty handed now can we?" Gale says snidely pushing on the door only to find it's locked. Father would have my head if we come back empty handed….

"I got this one." Jay says and he takes a few steps back and charges the door but just as he jumps to kick the door down Mal opens it with magic and he ends up falling on his back with a loud thump. Gale covers her mouth to hide the giggle and smile that snuck out because of their antics. I don't need what they have. I'm stronger alone.

Her scowl returns and without a word to the others she storms off. She finds herself at the top of a flight of stairs. Not knowing what's down there she walks to the bottom of the stairs and sees a red sign in front of the door. New Exhibit Coming soon. The final battle between Merlin and Morgana La Fay. She silently opens the door the see two manikins and several books in glass cases. The manikins face each other as if locked in battle. On the left there is a man dressed in blue robes and on the right a woman adorned in a blood red silk dress.

Boredly Gale turns away to look at the books in the glass cases. Most of them were spell books written in plain text but one of them caught her eye. A tan leather book with a golden colored dragon emblazoned on the front. No tag saying what this book is? That's odd. This book is beautiful… it almost seems to be calling to me… I want it.

"Don't touch that!" Morgana screams.

"You have no right to tell me what to do parasite! I'll do whatever I please."

Gale looks at the padlock on the side of the case and whispers "open" and the lock opens and falls to the floor and the case itself opens. She reaches out to the book and takes it carefull not to touch anything other than the odd text. Morgana screams as if in pain and Gale walks back to the exit. All of a sudden the alarm goes off and she runs as she can. She runs into Jay just after exiting and much to her dismay during the collision she lost her grip on the book and it collided with the moist ground.

"What's this? Is this why you ditched us to get the wand on our own?" Mal shouts grabbing the book from the ground.

"Hands OFF!" Gale shouts standing and Morgana breaks free only to be re-suppressed when the book comes flying at Gale. Gale grabs it clutching it close to her chest.

"This is mine." Gale says this time her voice emotionless. This tone pulls shudders from her companions. "So did you get the wand?"

"Not quite…" Carlos says nervously.

"Not Quite?! You set the alarm off and yet you didn't get the wand?" Gale shouts. She shakes her head infuriated and takes off for the dorms. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gale is lead to the tourney field after a small fight she got into with Paul because he looked at her strangely. _Stupid boy thought he would get away with looking at me like a freak? As if. He deserved a beating. Besides I didn't even go at him full force. I hit Jay harder. It's not my fault Pans boy can't fight let alone take a hit like a man._

"This is Coach Jenkins. He will help you channel that anger in a more... constructive way." Ben says calmly smiling at the coach almost sympathetically, "She's all yours Coach. I should check on Paul before I get to practice. Okay?"

"Got it." He looks over to see Carlos in the 'kill zone' and yells at him before looking to Gale. "We have never had a female on the team," the coach pauses seeing the death glare the young woman is now giving him, "So I guess we should see what you can do before we rule out having you join us." Gale now wears a bored expression as the coach leads her to the edge of the 'kill zone' which to her only looks like a large chunk of field covered in stripes.

"This is the kill zone. Get to the other side without getting hit and you're in."

"And I would want 'in' because…?"

"Well from my understanding it's either join tourney, have extra goodness lessons, or expulsion for you. I would hate to see talent wasted."

"Fine." _Going home is_ _ **not**_ _an option so i guess that only leaves this stupid sport or those retarded classes… At least this keeps me fit._

"That's the spirit. Fire it up!" he says to the guy who is closest to a contraption that looks similar to a giant crossbow. "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Gale takes off across the stretch and listens for the contraption to fire. When it does she dives down and narrowly dodges the disk like projectile rolling before getting up and taking off again. She dodges three more disks before getting annoyed so this time when she hears it fire she cartwheels and kicks the projectile causing its course to change and land at the coaches feet as she takes the last step out of the kill zone. Coach Jenkins looks surprised for a moment before nodding with a smile.

Gale joins the rest of practice after changing into a uniform relishing in the annoyance written on Jay's face.

~later with the guys~

"Dude. You like her?" Carlos asks as he sits on his bed.

"No way. She is a bi- She is a major brat." Jay says refraining from using the word "bitch" as to not upset Carlos or invoke his fear of dogs.

"Yup. You like her. She is the only one you went after during practice. You liiike her." Carlos says mockingly with a smile the size of the moon. Even though the others hated her Carlos respected her and maybe even trusted her.

"No I went after her because I hate her. She always ruins everything. She is useless, and annoying. I would rather talk to Lotus!" Jay shouts storming out of the room.

Carlos remained quiet. _She isn't so bad. She helped me once…_

~Flashback~

" _Beelzebub!" Carlos screamed chasing the vicious rottweiler carrying his cat. He had no idea that his cat was already killed all he knew was that Beelzebub is his best friend and that rottweiler wasn't doing anything nice to the poor grey cat. Laughter filled the air suddenly as they approached a house causing Carlos to freeze. That laughter came from none other than Gaston and that rottweiler was now being petted by the cruel man as it chewed on the cats flesh._

 _Carlos ran off and began to cry mourning his cat. As he ran however the rottweiler noticed him and decided the cat was not enough of a snack and began to chase him. Carlos didn't make it too far passed the tree line before the dog latched onto his leg and began to writhe ripping the pale skin and tender muscle._

 _Carlos closed his eyes crying and whimpering in pain certain that he was going to lose a leg by the end of the day but the strangest thing happened. The pain suddenly lessened and there was a yelp from the dog that was suddenly cut off by a loud crack._

" _Damn mongrel." A voice said in disgust. Carlos was still scared to open his eyes for fear that he would not be able to see the damage done to his left leg. Moments later he felt liquid on his leg and his eyes shot open as the liquid burned his open wound. He saw Gale pouring a clear liquid from a clear glass bottle on his bleeding leg._

" _What are you doing? That hurts!" Carlos tried to pull his leg away but she held it still her hand slightly below his knee._

" _Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up. I'm sanitizing the wound that way it doesn't get infected." she said not in the sassy tone she always used around him and his friends but in a tone that was gentle and calm._

" _Oh okay. What is that?" He asks pointing to the bottle._

" _Vodka from my dad's stash in the basement. Want some? It tastes nasty but it will help you forget the pain." She says smiling sadly. She sets the bottle close to him and begins to pat at the wound with a wet rag removing the bloody vodka from the area to clearly see the true size of the injury._

" _No thank you. Why are you helping me? Not that i'm ungrateful but I thought you hated us." She stiffens slightly at this but continues to observe the wound seeing that most of the mess was simply blood. She reaches in a bag that carlos just now notices and grabs a suture and strange looking thread and begins to sew the muscle back together. Carlos winces but doesn't protest._

" _Just cause I fight you doesn't mean that I hate you. Besides dad is only allowed to ruin my life. Not yours." her tone is distracted now continuing to sew the muscle reaching the edge of the jagged wound._

" _If you don't hate us why do you fight us?" Her eyes become ponderous as she finishes with the muscle and moves on to the skin doing her best to pull the wound as closed as it can get._

" _I… I don't know. Luckily there was no damage to the bone and the damage to the muscle was relatively minimal. You'll get a scar but you should be able to walk again." She continues to sew in silence for a little until the sewing part is finished and she sets the suture aside and grabs gauze wrapping the wound firmly but not too tight._

" _Where is Beelzebub?" Carlos asks worriedly realizing that he doesn't see his beloved kitten._

" _Carlos… Beelzebub is… gone." Gale says mournfully. She helps him stand and walks him over to the the rottweilers body near where she set Beelzebub. She bends down and picks up the cat handing it to Carlos who is now crying. She puts a hand on his shoulder and sighs muttering a quiet "I'm sorry"._

 _The rest of the day went by in a blur. Gale helped him bury the cat holding a small funeral for it then walked him to the edge of town telling him not to tell anyone she helped him. When he questioned why she told him that he couldn't tell people a lie that she actually cared about anyone. She left him there to hobble through town until a worried Jay found him…_

 _~end flashback~_

Jay storms down the hall becoming lost in his own thoughts and memories. _Damn it. I shouldn't have mentioned her… Damn I don't want to remember how I felt about her._ Jay soon finds himself in the weights and training room by the tourney field and main gym. Instinctively he walks to the punching bag and begins to release his tensions into the hardened burlap.

~flashback~

 _Jay sits on the west beach as the sun begins its descent onto the shores of the distant Auridon coast. He hears footsteps in the soft sand and begins to smile as a young woman sits next to him. He turns to look into her bright blue eyes before speaking._

" _Hey good lookin. How are you on this fine evening?" He pulls her closer to himself and kisses her sweetly for just a moment._

" _Jay you know I have a name." The onyx haired teen pouts playfully._

" _Oh Lotus you know I like to tease you." He responds earning a smile from his beloved. They sit there just talking until the moon is overhead and the stars proudly display themselves to the world. They say their goodbyes and Jay returns home in one of the best moods of his life._

 _The main four bitterly argue for the twelfth time this week. Jay sighs not knowing that to do. He perks up when he gets the idea to visit Lotus. He runs top speed to the ornate home where Loki and his daughter reside. Approaching the dark brick exterior the smile on Jay's face grows. He is about to knock on the front door when he hears Loki talking excitedly._

" _Our plan is almost complete. They just need one more push before they disband completely and try to kill each other. Lotus I need you to perform one more task for me. Steal Maleficent's staff and place it in Jafar's care but make sure that it has some of Madame Grimhilde's lipstick smudged on it and make sure that lipstick is in Cruella's possession. This way they will all expect each other of thievery and none of them will be able to resist fighting the others."_

" _Of course father. Jay has already invited me to spend some time with him tonight so completing my task should be a simple accomplishment. Jay is so incompetent he thinks I'm genuinely interested in cuddling with him all the time. The sooner my mission is complete and your in your rightful place as ruler, the sooner I can dump him in the ocean."_

 _Jay's eyes widen as he processes this new information. He does the first thing that comes to his mind and barges into the house and goes on a small rampage. About ten minutes later loki is unconscious on the floor bleeding heavily, and all the furniture in the house is overturned and shredded. Jay turns to Lotus one last time._

" _Stay away from me," He says in a whisper before continuing, "Next time I see you I'm going to make sure you never walk again." With that he exits the house never to return._

~end flashback~

Jay feels tears brimming and hastily wipes them away before they can fall. _That lying bitch. If only I knew what she really wanted from the start.. That way I coulda just decked her and been done with it and not have to deal with the fact I actually cared…_

He continues to strike the punching bag. Blow after blow he pours his pain into the assault. He continues like this for about an hour before Jay hears a noise at the doorway. Jay turns to see Carlos walk into the room.

"Jay I'm sorry." Carlos says quietly settling on a nearby bench watching.

"Don't be. I'm not mad at you." Jay turns back to the punching bag and focuses on hitting it as hard as he can even though he is getting fatigued.

"Then who are you mad at?" Carlos asks in a calm tone. His eyes tell a different story however as if Jay actually looked he would have been able to plainly see the sorrow dancing in his dark eyes.

"Lotus… Gale…" Jay says between hits not wanting to think of the infuriating females. _Why do I even devote thought to Gale? Why did it rattle me so much that Gale has those bruises and that cut? I. DON'T. CARE. Hmm maybe if I say it enough I won't have to deal with her._

"Why?"

"For making my life more complicated than it needs to be."

"How do they do that?" Carlos asks in an almost playful tone.

"In turn they both have found a way to get me to focus on them more than I should. They both have figured out how to make me weak."

"Caring about others doesn't make you weak." Carlos shifts on the bench contemplating the conversation thus far.

"I do NOT care about her. I learned my lesson after Lotus." Jay says irritatedly.

"Jay I know you care about her." Carlos states calmly earning a glare from Jay before continuing. "I've caught you looking at her like how you used to look at Lotus… Back when you loved her."

"I never loved that piece of Norse garbage."

"Jay. You wanted to marry her one day. Remember when you lost your journal and we made a deal that if I found it I could read three pages? That was on one of them."

"Go back to the dorm. I'll follow you in a little bit." Jay turns cold going back to attacking the defenseless punching bag.

"Jay I'm sorry. I-" Carlos starts moving toward his irritated friend.

"GO to the dorm. I need to be alone." Jay says turning to Carlos his tone mildly hostile. Carlos frowns disappointed but leaves his friend as requested. Jay watches him leave then walks to sit on the vacated bench. _I don't love either of them. Never have never will. Love is weakness._

After a few minutes pass and his turmoil is under control, Jay walks back to his shared room. Soon his mind is claimed by a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Jay and Carlos are walking to the girls room when they hear something. Quietly they sneak down the hall to see what's happening. Jay pulls Carlos behind a wall when they see Gale talking to Chad.

"Leave Evie alone. I've done some cruel things in my time but never have I cheated on a villian with the princes girl. Evie is too good for you, and if you want to stay in one piece tell her the truth. Understood?" Gales tone is sharp and demanding while her posture is relaxed just enough to appear off guard however to those who have known her the readiness to fight is clear as day.

"What do you care about the nerd girl? I thought you worked alone." Chad says mockingly wearing a smug grin. Jay stares on realizing he had a point. _Why_ _ **does**_ _she care about Evie?_

"I don't care about her. What I care about is that you think you can get away with messing with a villain." Her tone is remains the same but her body stiffens as if afraid or surprised and while Carlos remembers that posture from long ago and recognizes it as fear Jay believes it to be surprised. _She isn't afraid of anything… Right? Gale is a true villain… maybe even more so than the rest of us. She can't be afraid._

"What are you gonna do if I don't listen to you?" Chad says defiantly obviously not willing to give up this fight. The boys begin to wonder if this will come to blows. Jay smirks at the idea while Carlos is nervous about the idea of her getting sent back to the Isle empty handed.

"Did you know that I hunted every kind of animal on the isle? Bears, wolves, mountain lions. It's funny how humans think they're anything more than filthy little animals. My trophy collection is never full though. You would be quite the addition." Her tone even and low with a hint of sadistic excitement. Her face was hidden from the boys but they knew that wherever that tone was a cruel smile and dark eyes weren't too far behind. Jay shudders slightly.

"G-Get away from me you freak. I want nothing to do with your kind anyway." Chad says backing up terrified and running off. Carlos goes to approach her but Jay holds him back seeing the fire engulfing her hands and hearing her frustrated growl. Gale thinks she is now alone so she does something she never would do around others.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shouts angry. She continues to growl and shout for a while until the fire begins to dissipate. She sighs and coughs her body going stock still as she sees the light blood splatter on the floor. Jay sees it too and briskly walks up to her putting an arm around her waist to help support her. Carlos sensing a fight silently runs of to get the girls, missing when Gale turns to look at Jay confused.

"What are you doing? How long were you watching?" She asks her voice hoarse and worry dancing in her eyes.

"Helping. I was there the whole time." Jay says calmly not sure where the sudden bout of caring came from. "Why are you trying to help?"

"I'm not." Gale says sternly and pushes him away taking a step back.

"I may be a little crazy but I am not deaf and definitely not blind. You were defending Evie. What's in it for you? Are you working for the person who beats the hell out of you or the person in your head?" Jay says in a mildly harsh tone before adding with a kinder voice, "If you tell me I can help you. Those bruises aren't just from training sessions."

She stiffens hearing everything he just said. Fear dances clearly in her eyes and she closes her eyes hoping he wouldn't notice though the act is ineffective.

"What bruises? I figured the question about _her_ would pop up but I don't have bruises and don't appreciate being accused of being weak enough to get them." Her demeanor bristles.

"Gale. Who hits you?" Jay asks cautiously.

Her face becomes cold as she slams him into a wall with an unknown strength one hand on his throat and the other poised and at the ready to strike. Her eyes flash red a couple times as she fights an internal battle against Morgana but it quickly subsides. Her and Jay are both oblivious to the black fire rising from Gales back.

"I could ask you the same question." She says and without a second thought her hand is flying and with a loud thump strikes the stone wall bloodying her knuckles. She growls and turns away just in time to see the others arrive. She storms off to the dorm she shares with the other girls glaring to make it clear she did not want company. The four stand there in shock until Carlos breaks the silence.

"Dude what happened?" Carlos asks confused.

"Somethings off. I don't know what exactly but I need to talk to her." Jay says distracted. _Why did she react like that? Why didn't she hit me? Why is she trying to protect Evie? Why? Why? Why?_

"She was on fire. You can't talk to her right now she'll barbeque you." Evie says jarring him from his thoughts. _She was on fire? Why do I even care?_

"Why do you even care? You hate her. You have to focus. She is irrelevant. The wand is what's important." Mal says irritatedly. _Hate… she doesn't hate us… does she? What is hate?_

"We figured out how we're gonna get the wand." Evie says trying to break the tension.

"Great. How?" Jay asks.

"It's time Benny-boo got a new girlfriend." Mal says deviously with a small smirk.

"Mal found the recipe for a love potion in her mom's old spell book." Evie states joyously.

"I like where this is going." Jay says with a wicked smile. His smile falls when an image of Gale coughing blood appears in his head. _What caused that?_ "We should meet in the kitchen after dark. I'll see you then" He says rushing off.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asks confused.

"I'll be back." He says disappearing around the corner.

~with Gale~

 _He cares about me? Why does he care? Is he just acting? Why didn't I take my shot? Ugggg. I would feel better if I just hit him in the first place then he would have hit back and everything would be so simple._ Gale slides to the floor, her back against the wall, her head in her hands. _Even after everything I have done to them he still seems to care… WHY?_ She shudders her body betraying her confusion. She decides to do what she always did back home when she was troubled. Hit something. She changes into her old training top and hangs her bag up from the ceiling and proceeds to hit it.

Jay slowly and quietly opens the door to the girls dorm room and sees Gale hitting a makeshift punching bag and he couldn't help but think of the first time he caught her like this. _The bruises have gone down. That's good. Why is the cut still so prominent?_ He thinks to himself standing in the doorway staring at her. He gasps when all of a sudden he is being pulled forward by an unseen force and the door shuts itself.

"What are you doing here?" She growls at him her eyes a mixture of glowing crimson and deep chocolate. She looks away and all of a sudden the force keeping him still lightens but not enough to allow him movement.

"I… don't know…" He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. He gasps in surprise when he opens them because Gale is staring at him intently her face inches away from his as if she is looking for something.

"I wanted to hit you… but I couldn't…" She says in a whisper their lips nearly touching as they speak. The thought of a kiss flits through Jay's mind but he doesn't get the chance because Gale turns away and stares out the window. "Why couldn't I hit you?" She asks him deciding to release him from his unseen bonds. Jay takes this chance to stand and walk forward stopping just behind her.

"I don't know… May I ask something without being beheaded?" Jay asked playfully with a hint of caution.

"Go ahead." She said taking mental note of how close he is to her.

"Who were you yelling at earlier?" His tone is quiet and concerned.

"You won't believe me." She says frowning.

"Try me." He places a hand on her hip and turns her to face him then removes the appendage before she can think to remove it for him.

"Morgana Le Fay." Her eyes are downcast. _Why do I care about his approval?_

"How?" Jay looks stunned his eyes wide. _That explains the powers. Why is she telling me though? I kinda expected her to push it off or explode._

"I don't know. All I know is she is my mother." She whispered the last part and she started to feel Morgana break free for the second time today.

"Mother?!" His heart almost stops from pure shock.

" **Don't call me that you vile worm!"** Morgana shouts having broken through Gales bonds.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gale shouts at Morgana regaining her body she then turns her attention to Jay. "Yes… she is my mother but she hates the term. She also hates that I suppress her as much as I do." she begins coughing up blood again scowling at the crimson blotches on the floor. _There is more blood this time. She's tearing at me from the inside. Bitch._

"You need to see someone about that." Jay says supporting her until the fit ends then he helps her sit on the bed and sits next to her their hands sit between them not touching but not distant either.

"No." She says tiredly "Just hand me that book over there." She points at a book sitting by her bag. Jay complied and for the first time it wasn't because he was afraid of her but that he genuinely wanted to help her. _What is going on with me?_

She clutched it to her chest as if it was the source of her very life, falling back on the bed her eyes closed her breathing deep and relaxed. Jay just stares at her for a moment before deciding on the right way to word his question.

"Is that your favorite book?"

"Yes"

"What is it about?" _I thought Gaston would have taught her to hate books._

"I… don't know… I can't read it. It's in some random language. All I know is _she_ hates it." A blush paints her cheeks and she turns away hoping he doesn't see.

"May I see it?" He asks particularly curious about this book. She hands it to him reluctantly and he examines it smirking. "Its written in latin."

"How did you know that the book is written in latin?"

"My dad is fluent in latin and he taught me some. I was able to pick out some key words."

Jay hands her the book back smiling gently at her. Their fingers brush against each other and Gale finds herself suddenly interested in the carpet. Its for this reason that she jumps slightly when she feels his fingers slide across her jaw catching her attention. When she looks at him she is ambushed once again by his lips connecting with hers. Her body freezes as her heart races. She puts her hand against his face lost in the moment. He pulls away and looks into her eyes smiling for a moment before realizing exactly what he did and backing away.

Gale stands up in a hurry and runs out of the room crashing into mal on the way but that doesn't stop her as she bolts away realizing what happened. _He_ _ **kissed**_ _me. Why did he kiss me?_ She isn't watching where she is going as she travels to the school garden when she runs into yet another person this time it's a total stranger.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. My name is Melinda. I'm the daughter of Merlin." A girl with fire colored hair, pale skin and caramel eyes said with an apologetic smile. The sound of the name Merlin caused Morgana to hiss in irritation.

"Merlin? You mean the guy who beat Morgana Le Fay?" Gale says partly out of curiosity and partly to spite her personal parasite.

"Yup the one and only. Are you one of the exchange students from the isle?" Melinda's smile is now that of genuine kindness.

"Ya but most people just call us the villian kids." Gale says shrugging. _She is rather nice. Odd and potentially insane but nice._

"Well that's a term that suggests that you are only meant to live the lives that your parents did. I like to think that everyone can be whoever they choose to be." Melinda analyzes Gale for a moment before asking, "Boy trouble?"

"How did you…?" Gale says eyes wide. _Can she read minds or something?_

"I know that face." Melinda smirks _For the daughter of Morgana she is actually fairly nice._ "Wanna talk about it? I might be able to help."

"I just met you..? Why would you care? And how could you help?"

"Oh well I could probably give you some advice on how to deal with the situation. I care about everyone regardless of how long I've known someone. I find it's easier to make friends if I'm always nice. Please tell me what's going on? Im sure I can help somehow."

"Well there is this guy and we have been enemies since I learned how to walk but today he keeps acting like he cares and he kissed me and I don't know what to do."

"Well there are one of two reasons that he would behave in such a way. Reason one is that he wants a little somethin somethin if you know what I mean. Reason two is that he is discovering that your a beautiful and awesome individual and he is just as lost as you. What did it feel like?"

"Excuse me?" _Does she think we…?_

"The kiss. Was it tender or was it rough?" Melinda pauses before leaning closer and whispering conspiratorially, "was he a good kisser?"

"The kiss was… wonderful… and gentle…" Gale says kind of nervous _He was my first kiss. I really have no comparison._

"Is he cute?" Melinda's eyes dance intrigued.


	5. Chapter 5

_I KISSED HER?! What was I thinking? I shouldn't open myself like that again. People only live to suit their own needs and ambitions. Gale is no different. I refuse to get attached like I did with Lotus. I refuse to be that idiotic ever again._ Jay chastises himself in this way for several minutes before leaving the room to go wander the halls. _How do I get myself out of this mess? It's not like there is anyone I can ask for advice. Carlos has never even dated and Mal and Evie will blow it out of proportion. Ack! Why did I get myself into this?_

Without realizing Jay finds himself on the tourney field and notices Coach Jenkins sitting on the bleachers however he is unable to make a hasty enough retreat before the coach calls him over for a chat. Too trapped in his own thoughts to rebel Jay walks over to the man and sits on the bleachers to the man's right.

"Jay you know we have a Tourney competition tomorrow right?" The teen nods and Jenkins continues. "I know you're not from around here but in honesty I think your the best thing that has ever happened to this team. You and Gale have a certain edge to your competitiveness that people from around here just seem to lack. I do however think there is something you are both currently lacking. Neither of you seem to understand teamwork. A team is like a family."

"How is that different from what I've been doing? Family are just people who are willing to use you to get what they want at all costs."

"No it's not like that. How about this… a team is like a body. All the different parts work together so you can carry out your day."

"If that's the case then can I be the fists?"

The following day all the students in Auridon Prep were packed into the crowded home side bleachers. This includes Mal and Evie much to their dismay.

"Mal why are we even here?" Evie asks boredly staring at all the tourney players on the field without really seeing anyone. _Sports are so dirty and messy. No one can look handsome while participating in things like this. Well maybe Chad can. I'll try to find him._

"To cheer on Jay and Carlos. You know how excited **and** nervous they both were. They have **never** had the chance to experience this. We are here to encourage them no matter if they win or lose." Mal says with her normal leader tone but there is something new about it. This time there is a hint of compassion in her words also displayed in her jade eyes.

"What about Gale?" Evie asks nervously when she notices the aforementioned girl in her tourney uniform waiting for the game to start.

"What about her?" Mal asks dismissively. The whistle is blown and the game starts in a flurry of action. Mal notices Gale charge into the fray followed by Ben.

"Won't she get mad if we cheer on the boys and not her?"

"She can suck it up. They are our friends. She isn't. What has she ever done for us?"

"True." Evie trails off for a moment before her whole body seems to brighten as she sees a familiar face on the field, "Oh look I found Chad!"

"And I found our boys." Mal says her gaze zeroing in on Jay in the field and Carlos on the benches.

Gale sits in the library examining a Latin to English dictionary. It's been two weeks since Jay kissed her and she hasn't even spoken to him. She doesn't meen to avoid him but she has no idea what to say after he kissed her. Her mind wanders to the tourney game and she smirks uncontrollably. Jay saved her from being impaled that day. Her heart flutters at the thought of Jay protecting her. _Why does he do this to me? Should I talk to him? Mal seems happy with the love drunk Ben. Maybe I should see why he kissed me._

"Studying Latin?" Melinda asks sitting in the chair closest to Gale startling her though she would never admit to that.

"Trying to." Gale looks at her with an odd half smile decorating her face. _To think my first friend is my mother's arch enemy's daughter. That's a mouthful… or is it thoughtful?_

"Only trying? Thinking bout that smooch again?" Melinda smirked. _She has some random thoughts. It's kinda sad that I'm her first friend. Maybe I should introduce her to some of my other friends. That could be good for her. She just needs to learn to open up._

"Yes…" Gale could feel her cheeks heat up so she turned away. _Should I talk to him? Granted it would only be to find out why he kissed me but still. Decisions decisions._

"You should talk to him. Even if it's just to find out why he kissed you."

"Do you read minds?" _She literally took the words out of my head… this has to be an invasion of privacy… maybe she just reads body language..? This is too weird half the time._

"No that would be an invasion of privacy. I read body language."

"Suuuure" They both laugh at the situation.

"Seriously though you need to talk to him. It's been two weeks. Was he your first kiss or something? I mean if he was then I would understand your reluctance to go see him but you've probably kissed tons of guys with a body like that." Melinda says with a wink causing Gales cheeks practically glow as she opens her mouth searching for words. "Oh my goodness he **was** your first kiss?" Melinda stammers and after earning a small nod she proceeds. "Okay well you still need to talk to him but if you want I'll go with you for moral support."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Gale says uncomfortably. _Villain kids aren't known for being cool with new people._

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"How could you forget?" Gale looks at Melinda as if she grew a second head.

"Your nicer to me than some of the other kids around here." Melinda says and at first Gale thinks she's lying. That is until she looks into Melinda's eyes and sees the pure honesty dancing within.

"Thats sad. The moment you think of me as nice you know the human race is beyond all hope." Again they erupt into a fit of laughs.

~hours later~

Gale watches as Carlos leaves the boys dorm room to take Dude for a walk. She wills the shaking in her hands to subside as she slowly approaches the door. She hesitates before opening the door and stepping inside shutting it behind her.

"We need to talk." Gale says approaching him,"I need to know why you did it."

"Did what?" _She ignores me for two weeks and now she thinks she can just interrogate me freely?_

"Why did you kiss me?" _Do you like me or want me to bed with you? Tell me._ Morgana begins to cackle in Gale's head.

"Why do you want to know?" _I don't even know why I kissed her. We've been mortal enemies ever since I can remember. Why does she matter to me now?_

"Not want. Need." Her tone highlights her confusion.

"Why do you **need** to know then?" Jay says getting irritated. _If I tell you you'll just leave again. I don't know why I care but I will not let her ignore me again._

"Cause I want to know if you were stupid enough that kissing me would get me to hop in bed with you." Gale says in her default snarky tone in order to cover up her inner turmoil.

"As if I would want to hop in bed with such an ugly thing like you. I was curious as to if you're as good a kisser as a fighter but it turns out that in that department you do a worse job than that stupid monkey Aladdin had would." Jay says masking his hurt at her comment with harsh words and a worse glare. _Why would you assume I want to use you? You should know me better than that. I might flirt a lot but I don't use girls like that._

Gale turns away hiding the pain caused by his words but not wanting to leave. Jay quarrels with himself for a moment before reaching out and puts a hand on her shoulder apologetically. With an irritated growl she shrugs his hand off defensively turning to meet his gaze.

"What makes you think you have the right to put your hands on me?" Gale balls her fists shaking from pain masquerading as anger.

"Gale…"

"No. I understand. You assume that just cause we are in Auridon now that I'll just start swooning at your feet. You forget that I'm not like you and your little rat pack. I have bigger things to worry about than love and friendship. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone. My father wants me to steal the fairy godmother's wand. That's it." Gale heads for the door only to be intercepted by a gentle hand on hers. Morgana begins to cackle loudly in Gale's mind as the intruder takes advantage of the young woman's inner turmoil to take control.

"How sweet. You have feelings for her." Morgana says and Jay doesn't fail to notice that her eyes are glowing again.

"Get out of her." His tone is sharp and defensive. _So this is Morgana. She doesn't belong here. This is between Gale and me._

"All in good time child. I'm getting stronger each day. You might be a problem though along with that Melinda girl." Morgana says dismissively as if Jay is a mere toddler.

"Stronger? Your nothing but a parasite. You need Gale because you're too weak to survive on your own."

"Such strong words. Will you still feel the same way when she starts beating you to death?"

"What reason would she have to do that? Her and I are on the same side."

"I have remembered how to tamper with memories. It just takes a few minutes and I can make her believe you forced yourself on her. Or maybe make her think she caught you plotting with her father. Ooh the possibilities are endless. I can even manufacture cuts and bruises to help the memory stick better." Morgana grins widely with poison laced in her gaze.

"Don't you dare hurt her." _Don't attack. You'll hurt Gale._

"You already have. Why can't I?" She sneers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Gale come back. Fight her off. Come back." _Come back to me. You can do this._

"She can't hear you." Morgana begins to cackle once more. Jay looks down for a moment. _She can't hear me… But maybe…_ He grabs her face gently and mutters "come back to me" before pressing his lips to hers for just a few moments looking her in the eye watching as chocolate overtakes crimson.

"J-Jay?" Gale stuttered through coughs. _More fighting with that pest for control and more bloody coughs. GREAT! Not._

"It worked." Jay smiled hugging her briefly before backing off a little. _Don't want to make her avoid me for another two weeks. Why do I even care in the first place?_

"What worked? …your eyes…" _What is going on? Morgana takes over then somehow I regain control and not only do I cough up blood but my lips tingle and Jay's eyes are glowing. What did I miss?_

"What about my eyes?" Unconsciously Jay's hands fly up to his face gently prodding at the flesh around his sockets.

"They were swirled with red."

"Red?"

"Just like your father's old septer."

"If they glowed then…"

"…you used magic to help put me back in control. What exactly did you do?"

"Nothing. Im as clueless as you are about how you ended up back in control." _I'm not risking it. If I tell you I kissed you you're probably gonna kill me. I do enjoy living._

"Cut the crap. You said something worked. What did you do?"

"I" Jay starts but he has to pause to collect his thoughts "I got closer to you and focused as hard as I could on you being in control of your own body."

"Bull shit." _He kissed me…_

"I'm telling you the truth"

"No… You did this…" Gale looks him in the eye briefly before placing her lips against his. After stiffening in shock Jay starts to understand what's going on and leans into her slightly running his fingers through her hair. As fast as the kiss was started Gale ends it taking a step back and looking intently at his face. _Why does he make me feel this way? What is this feeling in the first place? Maybe Melinda knows. I should go talk to her._ Gale turns away contemplatively. Jay's eyes light in worry for a few moments so instead of asking about the kiss he decides to change the subject. _I need more time with her to be able to figure out what's going on…_


	6. Chapter 6

_The first five chapters have been updated so please reread them to find out a little bit more about our dear characters. Enjoy my lovelies._

"Are you excited for the tourney game Sunday?" Gale just grunts in response before walking out of the room in search of Melinda. "Gale. Wait." Jay says at the door looking around the hall to make sure there was no one there he then grabs her and pulls her into the room pressing her back against the wall. "Don't go." He says his voice a low grumble as he stares in her eyes

"What-" She is cut off by his lips on hers. Its different this time… its…. He wrapped his arm around her waist and puts his other hand behind her head holding her against him as he kisses her causing an unknown emotion to swell in her chest. Her eyes close and she relaxes in his grasp. After several moments he pulls back and places his forehead against hers. What is going on? Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling? "Why?" Gale thinks to herself unintentionally speaking the last part.

"Why what?" Jay whispers in her ear sending a shiver down her spine eliciting a gasp from the confused teen.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Why do I enjoy this?

"It's okay… Do you want me to let you go?" It's probably best to give her a choice before I do something stupid.

No! "Ya. Sure." Gale said in an attempt to be nonchalant. His arms unwind themselves from around her and he takes a step back.

"Truth is I don't know why I kissed you the first time." Jay looks at the window to avoid letting her see the redness trying to overtake his face.

"Then why were you so defencive?" Gale moves so she is standing next to him.

"I don't know. It's not because I think you're easy or something like that though. That much I'm sure of." Jay says with a little nod.

"Okay. I should go. Carlos will be back soon..." Jay frowns slightly at hearing this from the girl and walks to the window expecting her to leave. He jumps in mild surprise when her voice sounds once more from right behind him.

"And Jay… We have to focus on the wand… not whatever this is between us… I can't afford to disappoint father again… As such this will be the last time I allow myself to indulge like we have been." Gale finishes in a quiet tone with a hand on Jay's shoulder. He turns this time letting her see the sorrow on his face. She leans in for one last kiss which he accepts eagerly their lips pressed firmly together and their tongues dancing with each other to an unheard song. After a few minutes they break apart.

Gale heads out the door and scurries back to the library in hopes of finding her bookworm know it all friend. Soon enough she arrives and is overjoyed to see Melinda sitting calmly at a nearby table reading what appears to be an encyclopedia of magical creatures.

"So how'd it go?" Melinda asks.

"Well? I think. He said he didn't know why he kissed me." We kissed a few more times and for some mystic reason I didn't freak out. Remember Gale… no more… I can't afford the distraction…

"Well you also look like you got some extra smooch time in."

"Well yes… I don't get it though. I keep getting this wierd feeling in the pit of my stomach every time we talk now and when we kiss it's like all my internal organs are going to explode."

"Hmm what kinda feeling in your stomach?"

"Like I swallowed a family of snakes alive."

"Ah" Melinda looks her in the eye closely before smiling. "You like him." Gale's eyes widen in shock for a moment before she shoves the emotion down. A memory of her father yelling at her briefly forces its way to the surface. Emotions are weakness.

"I can't." Gale simply states while turning and leaving the library silent.

Gale views me as a distraction… Is that really all this is? A useless distraction? Maybe she's right.

"Earth to Jay. Anyone home?" Carlos says playfully.

"Huh? Sorry was thinking." Jay responds Not meeting his friends gaze.

"About a certain girl we all know as Gale?"

"No!" Jay says a little too quickly. She means nothing to me. I mean nothing to her. Its for the best.

"Yes." Carlos says smugly.

"Maybe." Jay sighs. Do I?

"Definitely." Carlos laughs much to the irritation of his companion.

"Whatever."

"I think you like her."

"How? She's annoying, stuck up, mean, and self-centered." What is there to like about someone like that? I guess she also isn't as shallow as all the other girls in this school. She's pretty, smart, strong and independent so those are all pluses. Jay get it together! You HATE her. Case closed.

"True. But you have to take into consideration that she had one of the meanest dads to ever exist. Not to mention an absent mom. She had it tough. I'm not even sure she knows how to be a girl." Carlos looks at Jay with the most serious expression he has ever worn to avoid making his companion think that he's poking fun at the girls boyish tendencies.

"Why are you always defencive of her?" If I change the subject I won't have to think about feelings.

"It… It doesn't matter." Carlos stammers slightly. What if he gets mad at me again?

"Carlos tell me now." Jay keeps his tone calm. Whatever this is he can't keep it hidden. What if she hurt him?

"Remember when I lost Beelzebub?" Poor kitty.

"Ya. He got eaten by Gaston's dog. I found you passed out at the edge of the forest mysteriously bandaged up. What does this have to do with her?" Jay scowls slightly. What did she do?

"Gale saved me from being mauled by that dog. She couldn't save Bee but she saved me and patched my leg up that day." He looks down watching his feet as he shifts his weight between them. Don't let him freak out...

"You said you passed out and didn't know who saved you." Jay puts a hand on his friend's shoulder not quite sure how to take this news.

"I lied. She didn't want me to tell anyone. Just like how she got mad when we caught her defending Evie. I actually fell asleep after I realized I couldn't walk very well alone." Carlos smirks slightly at his past decisions.

"Why would she hide that? She could have gained allies from it." Jay asks confusion heavily dripping into his tone.

"Maybe for the same reason she hides her phantom bruises." Carlos says shrugging.

"I thought you didn't believe me?" Jays eyes widen in mild surprise at the words of the younger boy.

"I don't know what to believe about her anymore." Carlos flops on his back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

Gale laid on her bed thinking of the day's events. She had gotten used to having the other girls in there with her so when they walked in she simply ignored them. She slipped into a flashback she had pushed away for years.

"Gale are you sure you want to do this? Your dad probably doesn't like having company." Ulrich (son of Ursula) said worriedly. His six year old black eyes scan the clearing training on the house just outside of the tree line.

"You said you wanted to get to know me. Dad is a big part of my life. Besides I've never brought a friend over before." Young Gale smiles as though this is the happiest of her five year long life.

"Acquaintance." Ulrich corrects.

"Whatever. Here we are." Gale opens the door "Daddy! I brought a friend."

"Friend?" Gaston looks him over and scoffs. "Get out of here boy before I turn you into dog food." Ulrich's eyes widen at the thought of dying and he runs as fast as he can out of the building and back to his own home by the sea.

"Daddy. Why did you send him away? That's not what you're supposed to do." Gale pouts.

"Says who? You dare challenge my authority?" Gaston shouts taking another drink from his bottle of booze.

"The storybook said so daddy. I'm not challenging your authority." Her voice is small and timid.

"BOOK?" Gaston throws the now empty bottle at her and it shatters on impact leaving a bruise and mass of cuts in its wake.

She tries to form some sort of sentence to help her escape this nightmare but her attempts dissolve into meaningless whimpers as fist meets flesh. For hours all that can be heard is the ragged cries of a young girl and no matter how much Gale tries from this point on failure is met with force.

Gale comes back to herself and pushes down the emotions the memory brings. Emotions are weakness. She stands up and walks across the room to grab the latin to english dictionary she had gotten from the school library and begins reading.

Jay walks down the empty halls of the school. I guess not many people hang out in the halls at midnight on a Friday. Better for me I guess. Less people means less reason to think about… NO! Don't even think her name Jay. Just need to keep her out. She doesn't want you remember? Whatever you think your feeling is only a distraction. Nothing more nothing less. Just forget it.

Jay is pulled from his thoughts as he realizes what part of the school he's in. The library. Why am I here? Hmmm… It looks open might as well go in. Jay enters the room walking around aimlessly before noticing a girl reading at one of the tables as he is passing behind her.

"Hello. My name is Melinda. Who might you be?" Melinda says while not looking up from her book.

"Jay." He says irritatedly. I don't really care who you are lady. I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Oh. I've heard lots about you."

"You and the rest of the school."

"I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I meant no disrespect. I have simply learned to listen to the silent whispers of the other students. I know most people see you as just a villain but I would like you to know that there are still people who think of you as your own person and not your father's child. I am one of these people. Now if you don't mind my asking I would like to know what troubles you."

"Nothing troubles me."

"Jay. You can't bullshit me. That's just not how it works with me. I read people better than anyone else can in this entire school. You can either tell me or I'll figure it out on my own. Okay? I'm only trying to help. I hate to see a friend in pain."

"Fine. I just don't understand why I can't stop thinking about this girl. She made it clear she wants nothing to do with me and I should be happy about that but I'm not."

"Did you stop to think that maybe she only said she wants nothing to do with you because she is expected to act, think and feel a certain way?"

"This girl doesn't obey anyone though."

"No one?"


End file.
